Archangel Saga
Synopsis Archangel Saga is a first person POV Kick-Ass fan fiction broken up into volumes and was first published October 9th, 2012 by author Bexteron on Fanfiction.net . Based in the Omega Kid world, it tells the story of the fictional character, Emma Frost - a young girl unwillingly thrust into the world of real super heroes despite her strong aversion towards them. Plot Volume One: The Alphabet Killer Characters *'Angel/Emma Frost (Archangel)': Emma is the main protagonist of Archangel. Though really a good person, her no-nonsense attitude, abrasive nature and tendency to hit people when angry results in Emma recieving a wide berth and reputation as a bully at school. Ironically nicknamed "Angel" by her best friend, Mike, Emma spends her time trying to do right, though sometimes indulges in her more dark side when it comes to justice. *'Mike': Mike is Emma's best friend and considered family. Confident, casual and smart, Mike acts as Emma's conscience when her anger runs away with her. After bonding over similar home issues, he quickly fell in love with Emma, despite her inclination to push him away. Recognizing her potential for good and for her light looks, Mike nicknamed her "Angel", much to Emma's dismay. Although he often turns a blind eye to most of her antics, Mike has a strong sense of right and wrong and becomes moody and silent when he believes she's done something his disapproves of. *'Jayne (Shorty)': Initially hateful of her, Jayne becomes an unlikely friend of Emma's when she saves her life and defends her. Because of her small stature, Emma takes to calling her "Shorty". The nickname was meant to annoy and hurt Jayne, but later becomes a term of endearment as the two grow closer and begin to place trust in one another. Despite her size, Jayne is fast and can be loud and brash when necessary. *'Derek Frost': Derek is Emma's cousin and student counsellor at school. Working part time as a Junior Student Counsellor, Derek is obliged to help Emma with her anger problems and support her. However, because of his childish attitude and their close ages, they normally spend their counselling sessions smoking. *'Uncle Rob/Robert Frost': Beloved uncle of Emma, Rob is kind hearted and comedic. Prone to being gullible and easily swayed, Rob develops a gambling problem which causes his sudden reappearance in Emma's life, months after her father's death. Rob promises his help with Emma's alcoholic mother in exchange for a place to stay until he gets back on his feet. During his time with them and his assistance in supporting Stephanie on her path back to being sober, Rob develops romantic feelings for Steph, Emma's mother. *'Kai': Mikes older brother, Kai, is strong in his silence and a work-focused individual. He cares deeply for his family and friends, and after the drug problems involving Will, Mike and Kai's uncle, became fiercely protective of his family. Though older than Mike and cares for Emma like family, Kai wishes to become romantically involved with her. *'Stephanie Frost': Stephanie is Emma's mother. After the death of her beloved husband, Tim, Stephanie fell into a depressive spiral, becoming dangerously engrossed in her already serious alchol problem. She cares for her daughter, but because of her continuous drunken state, she finds it extremely difficult to communicate with her and often gives up. Only after a dangerously violent outburst, and an explosive argument between her and Emma, does she finally decide for herself to try to fight her alcohol problem. During her path back to soberiety she develops romantic feelings for Robert, Tim's older brother. Inspiration Wanting to break the mould, Bexteron wanted to create a hero that was never "meant to be" when she thought to create the story. Inspired by Rurrlock-God of Power's own world and fictional character in the Kick-Ass fandom, Bexteron set out to write her own. The story had originally intended to be written as a one-shot for Rurrlock's birthday, but after positive feedback and further ideas, Bexteron continued the story, planning a saga to be seperated into volumes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Characters Category:Superheroes